Aro's Sulpicia
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: The sexual sides to Aro and Sulpicia's marriage, and how much aro adores his wife.in fact, sully is the one that holds upper power in the volturi, as aro does anything and everything she says. Smut/ heavy lemons/heavy petting.
1. Chapter 1

Sulpicia POV

My shoes clicked along the marble floors of my tower. As i walk through the corridors, I admire the statues of me that don the sidewalks. Aro carved them for me. I smiled at the thought of Aro secretly being romantic. The arced walkways led down to many rooms. to my right was my art studio, then my music room, then my dance studio, then my art gallery, and finally my suite. I was five when Aro found me, wandering around the streets of rome.

My first memory of him was when i was pushed down by several other children. Aro held his pale, cold hand out to me, his warm smile drew me in, and his strange red eyes had a sparkle of curiosity in them. " Are you hurt?" was the first thing he said. I shook my head and smiled up at him. " What an Angel," he said to the other man with blond hair. The blond man rolled his eyes and walked away.

Since then, Aro has taken me under his wing. My parents had died in the great fire of rome, under the rule of Nero, the mad, or so they called him. Since day one i was in volterra, Aro let me sleep in his room, and he would play music for me in the evening. He though education important for a young girl, so he taught me the arts, music, drama, literature, philosophy and politics. Marcus and Didyme were like my foster parents, to me, they were just mama and papa. I knew they were not related to me, but Marcus and Didyme loved me so. Marcus taught me the more textbook based education of languages, Math and sciences. Caius was like my big brother, sometimes caring, sometimes a pain in the arse. I could see that behind his mask of anguish and discern, he was capable of showing love, especially to his "Athena". Athenadora taught me dance and educated me in many issues regarding my life as a lady.

It wasn't until i was fifteen did Aro find that i had leukemia. His plan was for me to wait till i was older, closer to his human age, before he would change me. But the circumstances were dire and he soon had no choice. I remember how he made Alec numb me down, and then i awoke to the brilliance of his face looking over me in concern. It was only until Eleazar came along did i discover my talent. He called it "adaptations." which means if i touch a person with talen, say jane, i will acquire her talent of causing pain, and create a counter talent, which means i would be immune to her.

Aro used to say that if the guards were museum pieces, i would be the main attraction. Therefore, with that knowledge, he made more cautionary descisions to have Corin( who makes people content) and Afton follow me around. Often they would walk a few yards behind me, but i knew neither of them wanted to be around me.

So that was my past.

I have noticed more and more of Jane's nonsense with my husband. How she would blink furiously around him, and twirl, and pretend to be innocent when all she wanted to do was to tear me to shreds and claim Aro as her own. Obviously Aro wouldn't allow that. whenever the elders were in the throne room, I would float pass them, drape myself over aro's lap and Aro would only pay attention to me. Often, when Jane was around, Aro would use my pet name, her jelousy made me happy. Yes, what a sadist i am, taking joy in her misery. I mostly blame caius for this mindset.

Anyways, back to why i am rushing back to my room. Firstly, I was upset that my paintings weren't perfect enough. How that angle just wasn't right. I wanted so badly to prove to Aro that his artistic and liberal education would be of benefit to me, and obviously i was failing at it. As I ran, bitterness welled up in my throat. I had managed to evade my guards for the time being.

" Pici, PICI! WAIT!" I could hear Aro running after me.

" Pici, please, I beg of you, Please, tell me what you want, tell me what you need. Tell me, and i'll make it happen, no matter what it is that you want!" Aro begged after me.

" Leave me alone!" I cried. I was disgusted and angry at myself, and none of that matters.

I threw myself into my canopy bed, and huddled under the warm white and gold duvet. I could hear Aro's footsteps slow down as he say i decided to settle in a constant spot. Then there was silence.

"Pici... sulpicia, darling," Aro sat on the bed beside me and drew the curtains of the canopy. It was just me and him now, our world.

I continued to sob under the sheets. " Pici.. hush my love.. " he said soothingly as he rubbed his hand on my shaking shoulder.

" It's not good enough Aro, It's not good enough!" I yelled, and proceeded to throw my tantrum. " Pici, your perfect, you're absolutely perfect, it's just a painting, love you could always white wash it and maybe try draw something else, right? "I was too lucky, Aro was such a patient person with me.

" well, perfect isn't good enough for me, not anymore." I replied, this time less shaky from my hissyfit.

" It's me isn't it? I'm too much of a perfectionist. It's my fault you're forced to think this way. You don't see how beautiful you are, you are a work of art, your painting are a work of art. Remember that man who bid half a bar for the oil painting that time?" Aro, obviously, resorted to blaming himself.

I sat up slowly and Aro pulled me into his chest. His warm, familiar chest, smelt so sweet, and calming to me. " I'm sorry Aro, i guess i've been acting out lately."

" No, no, my pet. Anything, everything you do is justified. Anything." He replied, his earnest eyes gave me his full attention.

I pouted. Aro smiled and caressed the side of my lip with his thumb. " You'd be able to hand a pound of meat on that adorable pout sully." I broke into a smile." That's the smile i wanted to see," he continued as his kissed down my neck and guided me to lie upon his arm.

" Aro, i want your shirt. "I demanded like a spoilt heiress. Aro complied, he pulled his white cotton shirt from his body and handed it over to me, then i sniffed it obsessively, earning a chuckle from him. I traced his perfectly sculpted chest with my fingers finally dig one finger over the place that was his heart." This is mine, get it clear, Mine and mine only."

" Yours and yours only pici, forever."

His warm hands engulfed my shoulders as a wave of warmth coursed through my upperbody. " It would only be fair that you loose your shirt as well my love" Aro slid my top off slowly and undid the lace of my corset. My bare chest was revealed to him. His hand touches mine for the briefest moment before his eyebrows contort into a pitiful frown. " Pici, your perfect, you're not flat at all, honestly. Besides, the purpose of having mammary glands is to nurse children, something we don't have, or wish to have for that matter." My eyes met his again, comforted by his left hand soon found my nipple and was tugging and stroking it. I whimpered and moaned slightly and burried my face into his jugular. " I'm yours Aro, only yours."

His egoistical and confidently smug smile was seen from his curved lips." I know Pici, and it's going to stay that way."

" I love it when you're protective of me, it makes me feel attractive." I admitted shyly in thought to him. He seems to acknowledge my statement, but he decided against pursuing this matter further.

His soft, silky hands trailed down to my stomach and finally to the apex of my legs, where he started playing with my clit, occasionally dipping into my warm, already wet pussy to lubricate me.

" Wider, love." He whispered as his hands tried to pry open my thighs slightly.

I decided to return the favor as my hand found the drawstring of his pants and slid in to grab his manhood before pulling it out and tugging on it firmly. He seems to have not predicted this as i earned a low moan from him, the purr that rumbled through his chest and made me even more aroused.

that's part one, i dunno how many of you are into aro/sulpicia fics so i'm going to stop here. seriously there are tooo little aro/sully fics around here!

:) review!


	2. Bondage with Aro

hey people! so i got some reviews, and since i'm in a good mood right now, i shall write some more. btw, in this sully pov, she uses some italian phrases, so i'm gonna out the meanings in like.. brackets beside whatever she said yea? just take note of that :)

Sulpicia POV

" mmmmm it's been so long.." I moaned into his ear, then i placed a kiss on his jugular. His masculine and virile scent permeated the air, and clouded my judgement. What most people see is that man-child of a ruler, excited, impatient, easily amused, and unpredictable, but most people don't know that Aro is a very romantic person, you know the type you read in cliche novels about true love? Yea, we've been at that phase before.

" Si sono perfetti, my love." ( translation: you are perfect ), Aro drawled as he pressed his lips from the side of my face to the hollow of my he said did sadden me somewhat, i groped for his hand so that he could see exactly what i meant. Aro took my left hand with his right, and pressed his cheek next to my fingers, his brows furrowed, trying to search for my strain of thought.

I thought to him: I really don't know what you see in me, Aro, you're too good for me, I am just a mere woman, nothing more, a worthless pawn you could replace. It scares me sometimes, when you use endearments on the guards, mainly Jane. I hate it when you call her your love. It's just not exclusive anymore, because then the words would have been.. tainted by her.

" Nonsense, Pici, you're everything to me. everything! Since the day I took you into volterra, the first night, I let you sleep in my bed, I held you when you had nightmares, I would be so. so upset with anyone that even put a frown on your immaculate porcelain face! I would give you the world, and the 7 other parellel universes if i could. I would let you drink from neck if i had blood!" He took in a shaky breath and put me in his arms." I will never call her that again. Ever."

With my hand still held in his warm grasp and gentle grasp, i thought back :"I'm so sorry Aro, something's wrong with me lately, I'm just not myself. Sorry for being insecure, you shouldn't have to feel guilty for my flaws." I knew i could not feel lethargy but on the emotional field, i was exhausted. I let out a sigh and rolled to my side of the bed, basking in my depression. painfully, i pulled my hand out of his, avoiding his gaze.

Aro POV

My love, my life, my hope, my faith, my trust, my religion could all be summarised in one name. Sulpicia. And now, my perfect queen is upset with herself. It must be me. I expected too much. I didn't spend enough time with her, I didn't show her how beautiful she was, how perfect she was, and the irony of it all was that i was the one undeserving of her, not the other way around. Now all i wanted to do was to shove my head from wall to wall, and hopefully compensate her in physical pain. I'd take every ounce of pain, as long as it exchanges for Sully's happiness. I'd take it. Then an idea dawned upon me.

" Love.." I said, moving closer to her, then i put one arm under her neck and another around her waist to pull her closer. " Sweetling.. please.." how i wish she could read my thoughts sometimes. " Would my physical pain.. make you feel better?" She snapped out of her haze of depression, and she pounced onto me, pushing me back onto the lacy pillow covers. " You would do that? " she inquired curiously." You would do anything for my amusement? " Her eyes widened, and that lovely smile was on her face again. It was like a child who discovered her parents had bought her a pony for her birthday.

" Yes, sweetling. I would throw myself into a flaming pit if it was what you wanted." I smiled back at her, my hands trailing onto the small of her back, and stroking it soothingly.

" well.. i've always wanted.. " Sulpicia continued, to be interrupted by an abrupt and rude knock on the heavy mahogany doors. " who is it?" we shouted in unison.

Sulpicia POV

Caius pushed the double doors open, it swung and then rebounded ack, closing it shut.

" Aro, Your little wife PAINTED MY ROOM PINK! SERIOUSLY, CONTROL YOUR WOMAN!" Caius spitted at Aro. Aro looked at me in amusement, and raised one perfect eyebrow, a smile creeping onto his lips. " it was actually rose violet.." i replied, sticking my tongue out. Aro chuckled ," Caius, At lease get the evidence correct before you accuse anyone. So by your words, my wife did not paint your room pink, therefore she is innocent." Aro rebutted diplomatically.

" Whatever. Fair warning though, if you do not control your wife, I will. And trust me, when I do, she might just end up with few more scars than she already has." Caius puffed, outwitted by Aro, he stormed out, and slammed the doors shut.

" We really should enroll him in Anger management classes huh?" I asked Aro. " I think he might kill the instructor, so to prevent such catastrophies, let's spare the human race one death." Aro replied. " Now where were we?"

" OH YES! i was just erm.. wondering... if.. you know.. we could try something." A shy smile crept onto my face. I bit my lip in anxiety.

" And what might that something be?" Aro replied, lowering his voice into a very sensuous pitch. Slowly, i inched my hand onto his, fearing what he might think of my thoughts. He crashes his lips onto mine and he strokes my palm, and for that moment, all i could think of was how his lips moulded against mine, his tongue would caress the roof of my mouth and lock with my tongue. He pulls back, and i moan in dissapointment. He smiles.

Aro POV

" OH YES! i was just erm.. wondering... if.. you know.. we could try something." Sully admits slowly. I'm guessing that she's afraid of what i might think. But i think that her opinions are law, and i would do anything. Perhaps her idea was uncharactoristic of her, so she was afraid...

" And what might that be?" I replied, trying to ease the information out of her. I subconsciously register her delicate paw reach for my hand, but a distraction should be in place if i were to get the full story. Without another thought, I forced my lips onto hers, I could taste her previous meal faintly, and that aroused me greatly.

her thoughts were incoherent, and in between were feelings of naughtiness, smugness, mixed in with a cacophony of arousal and excitement. I could make out a faint imagination of me, strapped to a wall in metal chains, completely bare of clothing. I could make out slight whiplash scars across my chest and what stood out most was that in her imagination, my eyes were full of adoration. So that's what she wanted to try.. bondage. And i thought i was something drastic, like cannibalism or worse... involving a guard... not that i would mind her eating my flesh though, the idea of that intrigued me greatly.

I pulled back, and she whines slightly, her lips curling into an adorable pout, she was like a child who was denied candy, but trapped in a young lady's body. I couldn not resist but to place another kiss on her lips" Pici i like this idea very much. In fact, it actually depicts me in my rightful place, below you."

" Don't say that... After all, it is you who gave me this privelege.." She runs her hands across my chest, dragging across my peaking nipple, eliciting a moan from me. I strugggled with coherent thought. My mind shouting that her pleasure was more important, but on the other hand, I was more than aroused, I could feel myself straining painfully under the fabric of my trousers.

Sully POV

My, my, that can't be comfortable can it? I ran my palm over his hardness, stroking it a few times, then i straddle him and move my crotch over his slowly, pressing, rolling my hips into him. I longed to taste his saltiness in my mouth, to roll the heard of that engorged cock with my tongue, but that had to wait. He was my prisoner now.

While still moving on him, I sink my teeth slightly into him. Internally, my mind yelled at me that i was hurting me, but as Aro pinches the side of my breast, I bite in harder involuntarily.

"Yes sully, bite me, take me, my pain is irrelevant, your pleasure is everything!" Aro chanted back.

I removed a ribbon from my hair and tied his hands onto the headboard, then his legs onto either sides of the 2 posters of the bed. Then slowly, i stood up above him, pulling my lacey boyshorts off slowly. I could feel his eyes widen and trailed along the contours of my body, and my wetness felt strangly exposed to him. He moans and pants slightly. ahh i love the effect I have on him.

I return to straddle above his bare crotch, letting his cockhead graze against my wetness. He thrusted up to me, trying to get into me. " please, my queen, please, let me have you! " he begs. " Did i say you could talk to me? "

he drops his head in shame and begs me with his eyes. I decide to take pity on him, crawling aross his body like a cat, letting the peaks of my nipples drag from his washboard abs to his chest, where my somewhat small breasts droop across his face. " Open" i ordered, tracing his lips with my middle finger. He complies without being told twice. Then i stuff my panties into his mouth. I swear i could hear him sucking on them. " By the way, I want this intact and i remove it, i rather like this set." His eyes agreed with my statement. " Let's play a game, I'll say something, and you let me know if you think it's true. "

He nods furiously, his eyes boring into mine, twinkling with interest.

" You love me, you absolutely adore me. true? " He nods like his life depends on it. I smile at his enthusiasm. " good boy," i rewarded, placing a kiss on his cheek.

" You love jane as well . " i challenged. His eyes widen in horror, and he shakes his head from side to side, panting became more erratic as his eyes continued to beg to me that that was not true. " You lie, Aro. I know you like her." I take my whip, and grants him a tight lashing across his chest. He was getting the gist of it now. If he says something wrong, he get whipped, if he says something i like, he gets rewarded. He wants to get whipped, so that i get my superior pleasure.

" You want me to slap you, degrade you, like how i would treat a common mutt." I slowly push my limits with him. His eyes once again bore into mine with such great intensity, and he give me a tight and sharp nod.I could hear his shaky breathing. "Look at you, you're pathetic, and you call yourself the law enforcer, the superior one, the emperor." I mocked, hoping to damage his ego slightly. His eyes droop in shame, and he glances at me once to gauge my reaction. only now do i see his love for me. he would hurt himself, he would lower himself for me, for my amusement, and he would never blame me for any of it.

" You have been honest so far... i shall reward you again." I smiled. then slwoly, I moved to a position where he could see me. where he could see how i lowered my wet vagina onto his pale, hard and engorged cock. Inch by inch, he impales me. His eyes widen. I could feel myself expanding to accomodate his length. He was a large one, even as a human, and so far, according to him, only I was able to stretch enough to fit his enormous 8 inches in length and 4 inches in width. i could feel everything as i rolled my head back in pleasure. i could feel me moulding around him, every pulsing vein, every conture of his manhood. I was sure he could see me too, feel how warm i was for him, and how badly i actually desire him. Behind that facade i put for the outsiders, that good-wife illusion, i was literally a sexual deviant. I suppose that's why aro named me sulpicia, after the poet who wrote about sex. ( A/N you can wiki this :) yes, and i know my timing of events is slightly off, but it works ! :D )

Aro broke his cuffs then, he lets me take charge, on top, lets me control the speed, the deepness. He held my hands, sharing my feelings, and for a slight moment i felt guilty for making him feel that way.

" No, pici love, neer, never ever blame yourself again. ever. " He pulsates into me, and thrusts rhythmically with his words. " Every cell in me loves you, I hurt to even leave you every morning. I love you. with every last string of thought. I would give up anything for you. I would give you infinity. I'm a pathetic imbecile unworthy of you. please love, please take me. use me. I'm nothing! " Aro moans desperately.

Finally, i could feel myself squeeze ultra tightly onto his cock, now lathered with my juice, and glistening slightly with a sheen of me. I explode, the coil in me unwinding violently as a wave of heated passion wash over me. Aro slows down for me to ride off my orgasm. His eyes beg me for his release. My thought yell at him to keep going till he also cums. He acknowledges my permission, and then he flips me over so that i was below him. thrusting wildly, with every thrust hitting the very back of my cervix. My thighs were slick and wet with our combined fluids.

" I am unworthy of you sully, I am unworthy!" he pants into my ear as i felt his release, as i felt his semen ooze out of him, heating my body. I loved the idea of him being part of me so literally.

Soon we both collapse on each other in a bliss of post coital haziness.

" That is soo worth a repeated performance." He smiles and agrees.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? no 10 reviews, no next chapter :P btw, in the next chapter, Sulpicia gets fingered by Aro... while having a coven meeting :)


	3. He loves me, He loves me not

Under request.. and since i am bored.. i shall write something.. yes..

SPOV.

I pick at the petals of that dark red rose, petals so soft they resemble velvet.. or was it that velvet so soft it resembled petals? I'm not even sure anymore.

_He loves me... He loves me not..._

Looking back upon the past week, I realised that I have been behaving like a nymphomaniac lately...Is there one night that we didn't?

I smiled at that thought, the man who would stare into the depths of my soul as I lay in post-coital bliss, the way he would pull me tighter to his body.

What had brought about this...frenzied passion? It must be the freshness of our relationship, the urge to... feel everything and lose oneself in the other person. I knew that feelings. It was like a fresh wound that rested upon my knee, raw and stinging badly.

I tipped my head to the side, seems like I was the only black thing in my gardens, apparently the constant sunlight of the italian hills are doing good for the new arrivals, and I thought the pine trees wouldn't survive the summer... hmm..

I picked at some more petals.

_He loves me... He loves me not..._

Well, come to think of it, moments outside of the confines of our bedroom have been... let's just say awkward. I can't look him straight in the eye without feeling my cheeks burn, and the image of the man with the perfectly sculpted ass, thrusting frantically into me would pop up at the most untimely situations, and once again I find myself trying to relentlessly achieve the same pleasure with my fingers, but to no avail..

How does he do it? I smiled, this sparrow has ventured close to my fingertips, pecking at my nails curiously.. I stay still, continueing my thoughts.

Maybe I am nothing more than a wife to him.. Maybe he felt the same way? But i know him.. yes i did, he.. he must be.. welll, i'm not quite sure. Do I know _know_ him? Ahhh.. the bird.. it's closer.. yes.. hop closer darling... yes... and then...

I felt the warm mush of feathers and flesh and bone, crunching in my palm.

My stained hand held on tightly to the bird. Hmm... just to think that I once liked chasing those little things around..

I dipped my hand in the koi pond, letting the bird carcass sink to the bottom while the fresh stream from the fountain cleansed my fingers.

back to my rose.. yes...

_He loves me... he loves me not... he-_

" Next time," the deep sultry voice interrupted, placing a deep kiss over my hungry lips and sitting beside me, " Try to slowly... slowly... pressure the creature.." he continues, his smirk evident, his hands slowly caressing from my shoulder... and languidely, reaching down my arms to my hand. He raises my hand, covered in lace to his lips.

" It will hurt more." he states, smiling with his charming lips like one would mention something trivial. Death, so... convenient to administer now.

" I agree, mea lurantha, but why, my dearest, what has that rose ever doen to you and why are you destroying it?" he asked with genuine pain over his features. " Do you reject my signs of affection?"

I whimpered, resting my head against his neck. " No.. I was just bored.. and since you weren't paying attention to me, I decided to occupy myself-"

" by torturing the flower? it can't even feel pain!" he smiled sadly.

" So... let me get this straight. you're upset because i _wasn't_ hurting it?" I giggled, ahh.. what a man!

" Well... I.. er... " he stuttered..." yea... actually yes.."

I moved myself into his arms and I sat on his lap.

" What are you busy with?" I asked, purring.

" You won't understand it dearest, and I won't bore you with the details anyways. Paperworks.. contracts... just some things I need to put in order before I can fully pay attention to you." He replied, shutting his lids tightly and pressing several kisses over my neck.

" Mmmm?" I sighed, retracting my legs onto his lap as well.

" Sulpicia.. Love.. it's not that i don't want to.. it's because you deserve my full attention at any given time, and since you require so much pampering and you are so high maintenance.. i can't exactly live up to that expectation all the time.. I.. i'm sorry... it makes me slightly uncomfortable to talk like this about feelings.. i Am a man after all.." he justified, stroking my hair slowly and moving me to lie above him on the swing.

We listened to the sound of the garden for a while, the soft bubbling waters, the birds and the sunlight on our faces. I pondered about his words as he listened to me ponder, he never let go of my hands. Occasionally he would cross a leg over mine to pull me closer and after a while he had one arm under my neck, another over my waist, and a leg which was slung over my thigh and to my knee. It was like he never grew up, like a child.. hugging his prized possession( namely a blanket.. for some reason.. but i never got the obsession with blankets and children anyways..)

Then it dawned upon me. He was... _insecure._ because He never grew up inside, no matter how strong he tried to look like he was, no matter how he tried to be ruthless and cruel. His need to control... I understood now.

I could feel him smile as he nibbled on my earlobe and emerald earring, sometimes sighing into my ear. I could feel him use his thumb to stroke my wrist.

" Please.." I whispered, turning to face him in his embrace. " Don't... ruin it for me.. it's perfect right now.. don't... leave.." I begged softly, feeling a tear drip from my face.

" Never-"

" Sir! Sorry to.. interrupt but we might have a serious problem here.." a guard ran in to alert us.

Aro turns to face my eyes." I'm so.. sorry love.." he utters, his eyes sorrowful.

" It's fine.." I could hardly conceal my hurt. " You.. go be busy now.. I'll be fine.." I reassured, hoping he'd catch the sublimal message of me wanting him around for just a tad it longer.

Pressing several kisses into my lips at once, he leaves hurriedly.

I meowed, my hand reaching for the flower.

_He loves me.. he loves me not.._

My internal dillema began once more.. I know he was genuinely busy.. but can't I have some selfish feelings too?

I sniffed, reaching into my pocket for my silk hankerchief while leaving the rose on my lap. One more petal.

In my pocket was the silk cloth.. and then my hands hit another object. Pulling out the metallic thing, I saw a note attached to it.

" Check our room." it said. I perked up immediately, grabbing my flower and rushing over to our quarters.

what was in there? gosh run faster!

As i slow down, I see our bed entirely covered in petals, a path of red petals leading from the door to our bed also in rose petals. the fragrance overwhelmed me as I blanked out for a second.

Walking steadily over to our bed, I jumped on it, reading a second note on my pillow.

" I picture my love naked and covered in rose petals when I return, also, the marble floor was unworthy of the touch of your feet." it said.

I smiled, my heart lifting slightly, and i picked up my rose stalk and picked off the last piece. It cascaded to join the other petals all around the bed.

_He loves me._


	4. Chapter 4

Attention all:

I might have plans to close down my account over here, delete everything off.

just a thought.

or not.

:)

i hope you have enjoyed my works, although I may never write as well as the most awesome person I know.

I think... just think that I might have lost my tenor.. i might have lost my inspiration.

yes.

I might have lost it.


	5. Stars

This is a drabble piece.

YES. I'M UPDATING NOW LEELEE! SEE? :D

during the editing process, i got slightly sick but i decided to post anyways, because i stick up for what is important to me. So please, review, and don't promise me but not deliver in a month, because i did have faith. I kept my faith in writing and i do still, but then reviewers, kee yours too. Those who watch my profile but not review, why don't you all just unwatch me then, since you're not contributing much.

I'll probably apologise by the time i get to the end of this chapter, so please bear with me.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

The flowers aren't behaving themselves.

Everytime i try to make them bend in a way, they don't. It irritates me.

There. good roses. Finally. I like it now.

As i turn around, I see my very naked husband laying there, looking at me.

I jumped, my hand moving to my lips to silence my scream.

" Oh! When did you get in here?" I shrieked, jumping onto the bed to hold him. I could see the hard little.. erm.. stick, laying on the silk bedsheet comfortably, it's one eye "tearing" up with precum.

" I've been here quite a while my pet, i see that old age has gotten to your observations? Or do you find a _flower_ more interesting than I?" he said, his face feigning hurt.

I smiled and rolled my eyes before slapping his arm playfully.

" Don't.. no... do not give me those puppy eyes.. noooooooo!" I warned, acting as if i could not withstand the "awesome power of his conviction".

" No! my heart, my poor heart, oh, do not look at those wonderful, milky red eyes so full of passion for I am as undeserving as a beggar along the roadside, puling on my angel's custom made baby seal boots!" I continued, folding myself beside him and curling up.

I felt his arms pull me into his embrace.

As I took a few deep breathes, I decide to let him in on my thoughts.

_Well, the spanish guy called, Gianna didn't know what to do with him so I might have yelled at him for a bit. I spent my day preening, apparently this new bower bird moved into the eastern side of our garden, near the.. what's that called? that.. mulberry i think. Anyways, it's not important. So, i noticed that it had alot of blue in it. i saw athenodora's blue earrings, remember those i gave to her on her wedding? those. yea. i saw that the female bower was not interested at all, so i decided to change it up a bit. I replaced everything with red, and sure enough, the female bird hopped along in._

I smiled at that point, i felt him smile too, stroking my back as i recounted and showed him the images of the nest.

_The female bird.. she likes my necklace, the garnet one. It's not very expensive so i decided to let her have it. She has laid a few eggs and i decided to contribute a towel for them. They seem happy and the male has been home since._

" Yes, the birds can be rather protective of their brood, so i've noticed." Aro chimes in, pulling me into his chest some more. " As am I protective of you. You were my little girl, and now i take you as my wife. See? a brood! two in one."

I purred and hugged him closer to me.

"I understand that you like having me in my golden cage, but please, let me out sometime, you know that i would willingly return to you. You know that I love this kingdom you have created for me." I rolled over and allowed him a glance at my thighs.

He breathed out once.

" I suppose.. you have a right to do so. Well, where would you like to go?" he asked, his smile returned.

" I wish to go to...well, you've never taken me to Romania before..." I trailed off. I wanted to see for myself how bad those... romanians were.

I bit my lip, rolling over, my eyes fixated on his.

His face became darker.

" No. It's not safe still."

" But you ALREADY defeated them! I mean.. how bad could it be? or areyou unsure of your prowess?" I taunted. I knew how to get to him.

His eyes widened. " No.. I just.. well.. " he stuttered," Fine. I'm sure of my prowess and power no doubt, but i do not like to be near them. It brings bad memories."

My smile ceased. My joy in the expense of my husband's feelings, i would not take that chance.

"Maybe we should stay here then.." I said, my tone defeated.

I rolled over and pulled my covers down.

" Love.. I. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want. Call me a useless husband, go ahead. I can't even fufill my wife's simple need of travel. I did not mean that we could not travel altogether, it's just.. i don't want to go anywhere near them. I don't want another cause of conflict that would ruin our lives like last time." he placed his head on my arm as i lay facing the far wall. He placed a kiss on my neck and then on my ear.

" Please, name another place." he pleaded more enthusiastically.

I shook my head once.

" I'm not in the mood to talk of travel anymore."

I could almost feel his heart sink.

He sighed, placing his arms around me.

" I'm sorry." he murmured into my back, sliding his hands around my waist.

The thrill of him being in emotional turmoil, it made me feel a jolt in the region near my heart.

I turned over and placed my hand on his face, looking him in the eyes.

He looked genuinely tortured, and a strand of guilt entered my thoughts.

" It's fine. I get it, i won't ask again. I'l lstay in my guilded cage and be content." I finally replied in submission.

" No no, it's not what i meant, i DO wish to take you out, but you have to name a plcae within the area that is not unsafe. hmm?" He was still insistent.

I smiled.

He was such a simple creature sometimes.

I pulled him up from our bed and threw him his clothes.

" We're going to sit on the roof of the highest peak of the volturi castle, and you will identify each star for me." I purred, pulling on my coat.

As we made our way up the drippy, wet stone steps of the spiraling stairwell, I triped once , only to land safely in his arms, before he swooped me off my feet and whisked me all the way to the top.

I settled on the red tiles comfortably, taking note that we were directly above our lovely, darling, most well tempered caius, and his.. very very aroused wife whom we oculd never imagine could spew such dirty and raunchy words in her fits of passion, but stay as quiet as a mouse normally.

I purred, leaning up to Aro's arm.

He pointed upwards.

" See? Virgo Majora.. and that's Leo.. and that's scorpio.. and that's orion.. and that's cancer minora and cygnus.. and that's.." he goes on, pointing at random places in the sky, i watched the enthusiasm in his eyes and saw a boy.

I silenced him with a kiss, laying him down.

" Didn't you say you wanted me to name the stars for you?" he asked in curiosity, slightly upset that i interrupted him showing off his astrological skills.

I nodded, and purred up to his neck once more. He let out a sort of half purr half sigh. " Ahhh~ all is forgiven."

I snuggled up under his coat, lacing my fingers in his did the same back and smiled contently at me.

" I never dreamed i'd be able to have the privelege of holding such a divine creature as yourself, back then, all i wanted to do was survive." He admitted softly.

I blinked several times back, feeling the breeze comb through my hair.

"You might be dreaming now, i mean, who knows, I might dissapear in a flash." I taunted, sticking my tongue out.

" Yes, i agree.. you might. But that's what i'm afraid of. If I am dreaming, i want to continue living here, I want to stay in love with you. I want.. all those things a man would want, even if it's hard for all that percieve us as monsters to believe. I do, and is able to, love. I really do. " He goes on, feeling slightly desperate. I held him tight.

" I can't leave. I don't want to. I.. sometimes like being in my guilded cage.. because i do have entertainment, and all i need is here. It's our secret. Let them talk and stay in their illusions that they have a better relationship than us. Try staying with a .. a... well, there's only one word for it.. a _man child_ for two and a half milleniums and THEN we'll talk. hmm?" I teased, playing with his hair.

I liked this conversation very much.

He sighed. " Am i really a man child to you?" he looked slightly innocent and he placed a kiss on my nose, holding me tighter under his coat.

I nodded and pouted. " Who was the one who wanted to live in a goddamn castle? And who was the one who wanted to build a _carousel_ in the front yard? and who was the one who gave me the mot amazing pleasure I could ever hope for.. on that very same carousel?" I continued on, listing examples of him being a man.. and a child. He looked even more bemused by the time i was done.

"okay okay, i get it, so i'm a man child. okay? with an amazingly awesome wife and a taste for the finer things in existence-" he pauses and looks behind me, pointing up in the sky. " LOOK A STAR! A SHOOTING STAR! WOAHH."he yells out suddenly. I laughed, " see? another example of you being a child." He hugged me close and close his hands around tightly around me, ignoring what i said previously.

" I wish.. I wish that my wife is appy with me, and i wish that she will be safe and sound, and i wish that we will have a wonderful future and many many adventures together. I wish that she would love me back, just as I love her. I wish that she would know that I do love her, and to the extent of sacrificing myself and my own feelings. I wish that my new furniture comes in as soon as possible and I also wish that.. that.. Marcus.. .. he.. that he.. not be in his pit of despair for too long.. and that.. my.. my sulpicia would always be safe and no one would harm my sulpicia because I love her very very much."

Aro started whimpering in the end and held onto my form very tightly, His eyes shut tightly.

A part in my heart melted and became slightly painful as he mentioned Marcus.

" Oh sulpicia.. what have have i done?" he whimpered on. " I can.. never. never ever contemplate living without you and i don't know why i put that on him. I do. love him. He is already a brother to me. I.. oh love. I'm terrible and i can't live with it either and as much as i try to push that thought away, it just doesn't!''

" Shh.. shhh hush now... shush.." I cradled his face in my eyes refracted his heart and shattered soul, it shows how much this man has sacrificed for the things he loved.

He was misunderstood.

" Isn;t the night sky beautiful today?" I smiled, as if i had forgotten his previous words, i didn't by the way.

" Not as beautiful as you. They envy how your eyes twinkle." he sighs.

" Come on, let's go down now, before Caius and his.. very enthusiastic thrusting destroys the roof and we fall on top of their post coital and in shock bodies," I pulled his hand and we tiptoed across the ledge before going back in through the side of the windows that were leading to our attic, which we keep our stolen paintings and artifacts.

He sighed, like a lovesick fool.

" Tel Ar Marth." He whispers.

The sky was brightening once more. We snapped back to our facade, and he left me alone for the rest of the day to paint and draw and admire his debate with the other vampires from afar.

You know, being a volturi wife isn't all that bad.. it's different, but in a good way, and i loved it.

* * *

><p>as i predicted, i apologise for my previous outburst, hope you have enjoyed this chapter.<p>

:)


	6. the windowsill

This is for my Lea, because i've wronged her, and as an apology,i have decided to make this for her :D

SPOV

I heard a sharp tapping sound resonate from Aro's study area,

He was using his finger to press down repeatedly on this tab, and it produced sounds. And there were many strings attached to it, draped across the table and all over the surrounding floor like spastic spider webs.

I tilted my head, and walked forward, the train of my dress dragging behind me. From the reflection given off from his bronze goblet of blood, i could see his gleeful expression, and beside him were sheets of paper indicated with dots and latin alphabets.

I placed my hands slowly on his sturdy shoulders, slowly dragging my hands down to his arms and his elbows, and finally wrapping my form around him from the side of his chair.

" What's this?" I poked, pressing the tab once. He looked up at me like a child. " It's a telegraph machine love, it sends messages over far distances.. er.. think of it as electronic pigeons or messengers, hmm?" He explains, pulling me into his lap and holding my hand on the tab. I purred, indeed, the reason for my visit was not to rub on bronze knobs, but i was intrigued anyways.

"Who's on the other side?" I asked, bewildered at who would have wanted to communicate over long distance with my Aro, whomever it was, it must be very important indeed. He places a squeaky kiss on my temple.

" Magnus, remember him?" He gushed gleefully. He's reacting like how i would react... when i bought a new pair of shoes, or got a new dress, or a new canvas.

I sighed, well... that's my darling Aro for you folks, easily bemused.

" Yeap. We've had some... interactions. " I purred.

There was silence, i could hear the small sizzles in the strings. " Why are the wires making that noise, and how does it do that?" I asked some more, i figured that I could make aro feel slightly heroic if i were to get him to explain for me.

" Well, love, i'm not sure, i'm trying to figure it out without the manual. The manual bores me, except for the translation slip, so far, i think i'm doing it wrong, Magnus just sent that he would like to have rabbits placed in fountains in front of the federal prison. That's not right is it? I don't think there's even a fountain in the main square anymore." His gibberish made me smile, so stubborn, but i knew he was trying to be funny.

Another series of sizzles , this time aro's sending the message.

"What are you sending?"

He smiles, closing his eyes, he places his lips on my neck and uses his tongue to caress the surface of my skin. I could feel his breath traverse across the dome of my breasts under the sheer chiffon bodice. " I'm telling him what i'm about to do to you, silav."I moaned, pressing my ass into his velvet pants.

"And what might that be?" I drawled with whatever breath i had in me. His hands reached from behind me to cradle my breasts, twitching my nubs gently. " I think you're about to find you." He purred back, his smile was dripping with lust, i could see his eyes darken with passion. I could feel myself being carried in his arms, he was a very gentle person, and he walked to the furthest end of the library, i could feel the dust curdle as he walked over the dark prussian blue carpet. He sets me down on the ledge, the stone windowsil overlooking the countryside. As he dangles my legs out the window, I felt him sit behind me and carefully ut his arms around my waist. Although he was soft, he was also firm and i trusted in him completely.

could feel the breeze, and the smell of the woods. " It's lovely isn't it?" he asked, leaning me onto his chest. I relaxed slightly. "Not as perfect as you are, I cannot tell you how perfect i think you are." I whispered back, our fingers interlaced. Slowly, his right hand made it's way to lift up my chiffon and lace hem, pulling it over my thigh, his fingers slipping to the apex of my legs. " Well, thank you, I apreciate that my wife thinks i'm perfect. However, if i'm perfect then you must be heavenly, ethereal. "He counters, his lips puckered behind my ear, and the tips of his teeth grazed on my neck. I knew he didn't have the guts to bite, for i would have turned him over and attacked his neck if he tried, and then proceed to have him wrestle me across the carpet to make hot, sweet love to me.

His breath was steady, he played with the folds of my already dripping core, feeling his fingers enter my tense and slightly rigid vagina was like releasing the tension of a spring. It felt brilliant, I could only imagine what he might do with his lips, or his tongue, or his engorged, veiny cock. Because his left hand was still holding my waist and hands, he must have seen my visualization, I heard him smile, the moonlight beating upon us gently.

Of course, the obvious bulge was nudging me again, and I tried to turn around to kneel before him, however was stopped. Apparent;y due to last week's incident, he has decided that I shall, whether i like it or not, i shall and will orgasm over and over again till he is satisfied before he would get his release, which would come from me. But i knew he was counting on my post coital bliss and fatigue for me to not return the favour. It was so obvious when he would cum, since.. well, he's start spurting ropes of thick, viscous salty semen, sometimes like a man-fountain, but when i do, it's usually a pulse in my core, a sudden tightening and it's over. I can fake my pleasure anyways, so i'm sure i'd have the ability to please him.

He interupts my internal rambling with a throaty groan, his fingers now working tirelessly to penetrate me over and over again. My toes curled in anticipation and I felt him try to reach deeper. Finally, I squeezed down hard on his fingers, remembering to breathe in quickly and finally release, like how a normal person should climax. I rushed it, and he didn't know this time. I was pleased with myself. He was just as breatheless, and i saw the damp patch on his left pants leg, turns out, i didn't have to touch him for him to recieve pleasure.

"Turn." He commanded, to which i knelt over and positioned myself to recieve him cock, like how a child would be carried, from the front, with her legs dangling behind the parent. I clenched my legs together behind his back, and I felt him slide in, but he didn't let me bounce in his lap.

" Mmm... please?" I begged, looking at him and clenching down my internal muscles at te same time. I saw his " aww you're so cute" smile and then he growls once more. Fine, i'll take it, if it's what he wants. " I have.. another plan. "He says, ominously, tightening his grip on me. He pressed his lips onto mine fully, his hands entangled themselves in my hair and over my back. " I trust you." was all i said before i closed my eyes and held onto him tighter, unaware of his "plan."

Then I felt him edge off the windowsill, My eyes shot open and fear gripped my chest, I hated velocity, especially when i was falling, so as i saw the castle stone bricks slowly increase speed while we fell, I clenched so tightly around his cock that i heard him moan against the wind. " Sulpicia.. mmmmmmmmmm" he whimpered. I could tell we were hitting the ground soon, my fear dissapated slowly, I felt him position himself to land first. NO. I was not allowing him to feel pain, but as my fear mixed with pleasure clouded over my mind, i felt him slid slightly out of my, and then, as we hit the ground, I felt him jab so deep up my core that it hit the edge of my cervix, I collapsed in a wave of immense pleasure aorund his cock, laying over him in the grass below. " Ugnhhhhh yes, oh gosh! ahhhhhhh!" I yelled into the dark night, my moans was like a lightning that split the demure and submissive sky.

I felt a pressure hose into my body a second later, his eyes pressed tightly shut, and a satisfied smile graced his features.

" Sulpicia. .that was the most-"

"-most dangerous and-"

"-and most exciting and awesome-"

"- Experience ive ever had.." we panted out slowly, we smiled at our cohesion, I was still impaled upon him.

" Aro would you be upset if i said I want to be impaled for a while longer?" I purred, clenching again.

His features twisted, and he groaned my name against my neck. " With your innards moving like this, how do you expect anyone to refuse you?" He asked, rolling over to hold me beside him, while i was penetrated.

" I like having you in me.." I confessed shyly, nibbling at his jugular. I felt him smile. " And i like to impale you, so we're even." he completes.

" Aro, if we're going to repeat this experience... the grass around the castle would soon be barren!" I giggled, feeling him adjust to slide deeper in. " Oh, are you implying that we'd repeat this multiple times?" He wiggled his eyebrows. " Well, provided that it's the last time you're tossing both of us out of a tall structure while mid coitus, then yea, i'd let you do that to me, again." I argued back.

" Well, fine. But i'm concerned that you're not having enough pleasure..." he goes on slowly, reaching between us to fondle my breasts. "Not enough? oh please, you just made me the happiest woman dead, how many thousand year old elderly gets to do that? how many elderly men over the age of 60 can even.. well.. stand up?" I giggled. His eyes looked at me adoringly. " When I was 60, I was dreaming of someday meeting someone that i could marry, i wanted someone human, and not already vampiric, since i could still change their ideas... And then you came along... two centuries later. It was worth the wait though..." He says, sighing contently.

" Aro, would you love me if i were old and wrinkly, and i couldn't fit into lace corsets?" I asked, gosh i felt really old right pulled me up to his eyelevel, and places a searing kiss over my lips. " I'd love you if you were a man." he smirked. " Be serious!" I said, laying my forehead onto his.

" Yes, yes i would, and i would fear for my life if you ever got pregnant, since it's too dangerous. My mother died birthing me..." he goes on.

" Yes, well you're a rather large package. she technicaly took your virginity, since you were IN her for nine months!" I said, implying that he HAD a large package.

" Oh? and would you want me in you for nine months? you'd probably leave within a week, annoyed by my talking." he countered

" No! i won't! i'd actually like it.. i mean, i like having a part of you in me literally, but like even under a normal talking instance, it's fine, you're not annoying, you're my special one. You used to call me that. You thought i was asleep, but i really wasn't, and you'd whisper in my ear, tales of your past. Your previous family. I loved listening to your voice, but it made me slightly jealous of your first wife. SHe got to enjoy riding you before i did."

His mischeif returns in his tone. " I wasn't well endowed until i met you, i wasn't aware that it could reach that length or girth. She never made me hard anyways." He goes on. "on a more serious note, if you had died, i would drink poison, and lay beside you. Would you die with me if i had to die?"

" Well, if we were both aged, then i'd request you stab me before you die. Then we'd die at the same time, and i'd be with you."

"Stab you? no no , it'd ruin your beautiful skin, poison's better. Faster even. and you die intact, most of all." he goes on. sigh. his vanity makes me feel like he was a child.

" Alright fine. you win, poison seems better, but i rather we both stay alive." I concluded.

Something else was on his mind, but i knew better than to pursue it. I lay there with him, feeling the moon dissapear and the sun rise, I was clenching slowly and releasing the whole while, and it made me smile that he tried to resist his own climax, although eventually i had to forcefully make him climax. Who in their right mind refuses an orgasm? gosh. I smiled, Aro didn't have a right mind, he wasn't normal, he was special. And I loved him for it.

For my lea, because i miss you and i hope that this could make up for what i had wronged you for. Also, for my latest fanatic, Warrior, for being such a constant reviewer :) you guys are awesome!

LEELEEEE i'm giving you the look now Please, tell me your honest opinion on your present. Too little smut? :/ I'm trying to change things up and take smut to a whole new level, without being vulgar :) between us, you probably spew vulgarities more, and that's only when you're extremely upset or aroused. wow.. the contrast is huge! okay, i has to sleep now people, test tomorrow! :D


End file.
